The Only One He Loves
by KnuxadowManiac
Summary: His only hope. He didn't know why he had put that much faith in that hedgehog, but when he suddenly faces cruel reality, it's someone other than sonic who will catch him when he'll fall... Knuxadow-fanfic; Rated M for Lemon; Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**I re-did it, after realizing how HORRIBLE it was...didnt change much, but i think it's worth reading anyways...**

**i rewrote the lemon too, i think you'll like it^^**

**so please read it~!**

„Aa...aargh..."

he groaned. He was close to death. He knew it. But still…

"You still don't seem to have enough, huh? I'll make that change fast…"

Pain. So loud, so bright. Like electricity, jolting through his body. Pain.

"AAAAAAARRRGH….! ..aaaa…"

…will he come and rescue him?

S-Sonic…hurry…

Xxx

The pink furred hedgehog girl sat on her windowsill, watching the thunderstorm rage outside. Raindrops hit the glass like bullets and for a few seconds, the jet black sky lit up brightly, lighting burst through the wind ripped clouds.

"I just hope everyone is alright…especially Knuckles…Does he even have a place to hide in on his Island…?"

She slipped down from the windowsill and closed the curtains.

"Must be like hell up there…which makes me wonder…"

The hedgehog girl paused in her movements and sank in thoughts.

"I haven't seen him in ages…neither has Rouge. Where _is_ that guy?"

xxx

"Damn you Tails and your stupid weather forecast machine! Like hell 'Nice and Sunny', you son of a-!"

A loud cursing echoed through the forest as a blue blur dashed along, escaping the storm. Suddenly, he crashed into something. Or rather _someone_. Covered in a black robe, the persons face completely hid in the shadow of the wide hood. Sonic fell on the ground.

Rubbing his backside, he glanced up to the person. Somehow the stranger seemed familiar…

"Oooowww", he groaned.

"Who the heck are you?", the hedgehog asked the person. No answer. Sonic noticed blood on his body. He screamed.

xxx

Sonic calmed down after realizing it was not his own. The rained mixed with the red liquid and made it vanish fast, but Sonics glance fell upon a damp spot on the strangers robe, about the height of their stomach, where the rain didn't reach that much. In the flash of a lighting he caught sight of something crimson red. He knew there was no time to waste now. He grabbed the persons arm.

"Come with me." The person didn't protest. This silence was somehow worsening the darkness around them. Sonic started running.

Banging furiously on the door, sonic stood at Amy's house. _Please open up, Amy. Hurry!_

Amy was still looking out of the window when she heard someone knocking on the door.

Who could that be, in that storm?

"I'm coming!" she shouted down the stairs and changed fast into her clothes. She ran down and opened the door. The rain hit her face. The lightening showed her the two persons standing, totally wet from the rain, in front of her. She was about to scream when she heard sonic say: "Its just me Amy, now let us in, fast!"

She stepped aside.

"But Sonic…what happened? Who's tha- Oh my god, is that blood?"

"No need to worry, it's not mine…But we've gotta take care of HIM fast!"

Sonic pushed the person gently down on Amy's couch. Amy came with the first aid kit.

She pulled up the sleeve of the strangers robe. His arm was all damp from the blood it was hard to tell which colour his fur had. When she touched his arm he didn't make any noise; even though she knew he was in pain. She could feel his body stiffen everytime she touched the wound. His arm was muscular, but his fur was surprisingly soft. For some reason, Amy blushed. She looked down and started treating his wounds.

"Don't ya think it would be better to take that robe off?", Sonic asked. The person didn't answer, just turned their head slightly.

"M-May I?", Amy asked shyly; then slowly put her hands on the hood and….took it off.

Sonic and Amy were silent, they just stared at the persons face, their mouth wide open, unable to say a word.

Then finally, sonic forced himself to say something. "K-Knuckles…?"

xxx

Knuckles looked away, his face emotionless. Except of his eyes. An embittered, hurt look laid in them. He had a scar on his right eye, a fresh cut on his cheek. He didn't move.

When he felt like he couldn't take this silence any more, he turned his head and looked straight into Amy's and Sonic's faces. Sonic looked that shocked, Knuckles thought he'd be about to faint. Knuckles didn't care. Amy had tears in her eyes. "Knux…what-?…how-?…why?"

"What do you care…?", Knuckles said quietly. Amy started crying. "But K-Knux…of course we care!"

"Man, Knux whatever happened to you, its not Amy's fault, so stop make her cry!", Sonic said angrily.

"Sure, you're right.", Knuckles returned calmly. "It's not her fault."

Sonic was surprised, the echidna he knew would never stay so calm. He had some bad feeling.

"Knuckles, you-"

Knuckles interrupted him:" It was not her fault, right. It was yours."

He didn't speak any louder, nor spoke with anger. The sound in his voice, which made sonic so scared was just hate. Pure, cold hate.

"M-My…?"

"Yeah, yours. And I think that you exactly know what I mean." Knuckles had stood up and started walking slowly in Sonic's direction. He stayed calm, he didn't move fast but Sonic was afraid of him. The look in Knuckles eyes told Sonic, that the echidna wouldn't falter to kill him; right here, right now.

Sonic started to fall back, step after step.

Knuckles continued speaking, regardless of Amy's fearful voice, like Sonic and him were the only persons in the universe. He wanted Sonic to feel at least a bit of the fear, of the pain he had to go through.

"I know you heard from Eggman, that I was in danger. Even HE cared more about me than you did. Why didn't you come…? Was I just 'none of your business'?"

"That's not it, Knuckles! I swear! You don't understand-"

"I don't understand…? You're the one who doesn't understand. You don't understand how it feels to be that near to death, and to wait for someone to rescue you, but the only person who knows where you are, just doesn't care…"

"I thought you will get along on your own…"

The look in knuckles eyes became empty. "Yeah, I get along on my own. No need to worry."

"Now, I knew it! Everything is okay now. See Amy? And I bet his wounds look worse than they are, right Knux?", sonic said relieved, trying to calm Amy down.

Knuckles nodded, still with that empty look in his eyes.

Amy seemed to recover.

"Well if it is that way, you have to apologize to Sonic! You made him so afraid. And it was not nice to tell such bad lies about Sonic; he would never ignore a call for help…" Amy started babbling, glad that everything was okay.

"And you should thank him for bringing you here, otherwise you would still be out there in that thunderstorm…"

Knuckles stopped listening. He turned forward the door and started leaving, with that empty glance, he looked like dead.

"Knuckles where are you going-"

He shut the door behind him and leaped out into the storm.

xxx

He ran through the rain, he was like in a daze. He felt nothing except of the pain; the pain in his body, the pain in his soul.

He was just slightly surprised when he was thrown backwards.

He looked into a hedgehogs face.

"Not again…" he murmured, thinking it was a hallucination;

a bad nightmare, which let him run into sonic again and again, to cause him pain.

He jumped off and, with a from pain and fury distorted face, he pounced the hedgehog, he hated so deeply.

He punched every single inch of the hedgehog he could reach, kicked his stomach, hit his face, even bit his shoulder.

He heard a voice, then saw a green flash light and he was thrown against a tree. He hit the ground hard but he didn't care, just kept attacking the hedgehog. No matter how much he was hit back he just didn't stop.

With a loud outcry he bounced back from a tree and with all his power he hit the hedgehog to the ground. He nailed him down and started punching him again.

"I HATE YOU SONIC!" he cried and his tears hit Shadows face.

xxx

Knuckles saw through his veil of tears straight into the hedgehogs eyes and that ugly green which caused him so much pain to look into, turned into a beautiful ruby.

And finally he realized.

He cried in pain and collapsed over Shadow's warm, smooth body. He stayed laying on him, his head on shadows soft, furry chest; listening to his heartbeat. He cried out all his pain; buried his hands deep into Shadow's fur.

Shadow didn't know what to do, but he didn't want to throw knuckles off. He felt knuckles pain that intensive, it tore his heart into pieces; he just wanted to make sonic pay for every single of the echidnas tears. He felt the echidnas fingers clawed in his fur, knuckles hot tears running down his chest and following an impulse, he embraced knuckles, he held him tight, wanted to reduce his pain.


	2. Chapter 2

_Shadow felt the echidnas fingers clawed in his fur, knuckles hot tears running down his chest and following an impulse, he embraced knuckles, he held him tight, wanted to reduce his pain_.

Some moments later, the echidna's breathing got calm. The dark hedgehog thought it was because Knuckles started feel better and he wanted to get up. But when he felt how motionless the echidnas body remained, shadow realized he was unconscious. He gently picked up Knuckles, grabbed his chaos emerald and chaos controlled away.

xxx

With a green flash light, shadow appeared on the Space Colony ARK, holding the unconscious echidna in his arms.

Shadow laid Knuckles carefully down on the bed and then disappeared to get first aid stuff.

When he returned, Knuckles stirred. He groaned in pain. Shadow looked down on the wounded echidna and felt a love so strong that he almost couldn't stand it. He had never felt like this before…the echidna that laid on his bed, was more important to him than everything in the world. He wanted to protect him, no matter what it'll take…

It was a bit to lucky to be coincidence, but how could Knuckles know about the dreams he had since they had met first…? If knuckles would know what Shadow wanted to do to him…

Shadow flushed deep red. This really wasn't the time to be thinking about such things… But he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over Knuckle's body, over his beautiful face, his muscular arms, his trained chest, the toned stomach…

He remembered how the echidna laid upon him, how he could feel his body heat, his heart beat…those hot, heart-wrenching tears…

Knuckles groaned. His face was distorted with pain.

When the echidna finally woke up, shadow had regained his composeture.

Knuckles seemed surprised when he glanced around, he needed a little while to remember what happened. Shadow didn't say a word, he just went over to the echidna and pushed him down gently. The he started treating the his wounds. He couldn't look into Knuckle's face, the impulse to kiss him was too strong…

"Thank you, Shadow…"

Shadow turned his head fast around, slightly taken aback.

Knuckles looked in the other direction, something like…shame…laid in his face.

"Knuckles…", Shadow began with a smooth voice,"…Don't you want to tell me what happened…?"

"I don't remember much, but…well…"

And then he started to tell his story to shadow. About him being captured by a rival clan of the nocturnes, which wanted him to give out some information about shade…

When he came to the part with the torture he couldn't continue. "I can't. It just hurts too much to think about it…"

"They must have done horrible things to you…"

"Yeah, that's right. But somehow, it's not memory of the torture they made me live through, that hurts the most…", knuckles whispered. "It's about Son-"….He stopped speaking.

"About Sonic?", shadow asked quietly. Knuckles nodded.

Shadow looked worried at him. "Will you be okay?"

Knuckles didn't answer.

"I will be always by your side.", Shadow whispered so quietly, that knuckles didn't understand him.

"What did you say?", asked knuckles.

"Nothing", returned shadow with a smile.

Would he ever be able to tell him?

xxx

"Shadow…"

"Huh? What's up?"

"Your home is nice.", knuckles said with a grin and looked around the 50 years old space ship.

"Yeah, sure it is.", shadow laughed.

Somehow they both felt like laughing. They laughed until they laid on the floor and had stitch.

"The stars look amazing", knuckles said suddenly. Shadow looked up to the glass ceiling.

"That's good about living in space: you can see the stars whenever you want."

He turned his head to look at the echidnas face, his feelings became so strong…

Knuckles noticed Shadow's glance and he turned his face, too.

Shadow got totally lost in those deep amethyst eyes of Knuckles…He couldn't hold it and then…he kissed him.

The echidnas lips tasted like nothing he'd ever experienced …he wanted to continue, but…

He had to wait for the echidnas reaction.

Knuckles was totally surprised, but he couldn't move…he had felt totally nervous all the time, being that near to that hedgehog, which was so unlike sonic. Shadow was so smart and mysterious and his dark, smooth voice made him feel strange everytime…he felt like he would burn…

And he kissed him…Knuckles felt hot and cold at the same time, his head started spinning, but still…It felt so good. He wished it would never stop…

Knuckles didn't move…shadow was scared. That's what he wanted for so long…but he had always known that knuckles wouldn't feel the same…it couldn't be.

But now they couldn't even stay friends, he had messed it all up…

He felt like crying. He stood up fast, wanted to run away, never turn back…

"Shadow! Wait!", knuckles shouted behind him. He didn't wanted to hear it. If he couldn't have him, the only person he ever loved, he didn't wanted to live anymore…

He wanted to run away, but a hand grabbed his arm and held him back.

"I love you.", knuckles said. "I love you more than my live so don't play with my feelings!"

And then he pulled shadow back to him and kissed him on his mouth, and he put all his love in that kiss.

"Please, don't leave me ever.", he whispered on shadows cheek.

Shadow kissed knuckles with all his passion, to say what words could never express. His tongue wandered into knuckles mouth, tasting every single bit of him. He felt like knuckles tongue caressed his lips gently, and he let out a slight groan "Knuckles…"

His lips left the echidna's mouth…just to put kisses on his neck, down his shoulder…

Knuckles shivered, but in pleasure. Shadow lifted the echidna up and carried him over to the bed…

Shadow put the smaller male down, he couldn't wait to discover the echidnas hot body…

Knuckles felt Shadows hot lips on his chest…

"Aahhnnn…shadow…"

He shivered.

"…don't stop…", he whispered.

Shadow pushed Knuckles down on the blankets, and started caressing the echidnas muscles, kissing him everywhere…

His hot lips wandered all over his lovers body, placing butterfly kisses down his muscular chest; softly nibbling the echidnas nipples. They got erect under the penetration.

Knuckles gasped at the sudden sensation, his breathing becoming ragged.

He felt so _hot_…

Knuckles' moaning turned the hedgehog on, made him so _horny_…, he couldn't control himself any longer. Shadow let his tongue glide over every single inch of the echidna's body. His hands stroked over knuckles slender legs, up his thighs, adding more pressure.

Knuckles felt his body weakening, and a heat rose in his stomach and lower sections. He moaned.

"Aaaahh…nnn…"

He closed his eyes, clawing his fingers into the blankets. This was driving him carzy,his head was spinning, his body was oversensitive. This heat…

Shadow groaned. He wanted to feel more of the echidnas body, there was a strange feeling inside of him, he had never felt like that before…

He felt so close to the echidna, and then again, they weren't close enough…

He wanted to show him all of his love, be as close to him as possible; he wanted to _feel _him, to hear the echidna cry out his name in pleasure…

The dark hedgehogs hot breath hit the echidnas skin; he felt his lover shudder beneath him…

His wet tongue slid over the echidnas exposed throat, he sucked unto it; he could feel the moans the smaller male was emitting resonate, and he felt his own body _burn up_ with heat.

He sucked on the rosy buds, making his lover shiver in excitement.

His hands rubbed the echidnas thighs, going higher, and _higher_…

Shadow's strong hands wrapped gently around the red echidnas erection; it was almost burning up with heat.

Knuckles yelped at the sensation and his eyes shot open. He flushed even more red; looking ashamed and uncertain.

Shadow gave him an assuring smile, and then slowly moved his hand.

The echidnas back shot back, he moaned loudly, his eyes closed. Knuckles clawed harder into the blankets; feeling himself loosing all control over his body.

Shadow stroked the length carefully, watching his lover toss and turn in the bed, moans and gasps of pleasure escaping his throat, salvia slowly running down his chin.

Shadow groaned. He was horny, he felt so hot…

Slowly, he prodded one finger into the echidnas entrance. Knuckles winced, but kept moaning.

Shadow started preparing his lover, going slow, careful not to hurt him. Even though his own arousal was now painfully hard and already leaking with pre-cum.

His finger searched, massaged, stretched. After a while he added a second, then a third. He scissored and twisted, and then he started thrusting them in and out of his lovers entrance slowly, then increasing his pace.

Knuckles was tossing around, shivering in pleasure.

Shadow kept thrusting into him, until suddenly, knuckles emitted a loud outcry and arched his back. The hedgehog smirked. Seems like he found _that spot_.

He crawled up to his lovers face and engaged him in a passionate kiss, while slowly withdrawing his fingers. Knuckles slightly winced at the loss, but shadow caught his attention with his tongue entering the echidnas wet cavern, massaging and encircling his hot muscle with his own, sucking onto it. Knuckles moaned into the kiss. Shadow broke the kiss slowly, started nibbling unto the echidnas bottom lip, and gave it a playful tug. He pressed a soft kiss onto the smaller males nose, and then positioned himself at his entrance, entering slowly, until he was fully sheathed . Knuckles winced slightly, but the pain faded soon. Shadow shifted a bit and Knuckles cried out loudly, but not in agony, but in pleasure; because shadows hard member was pressing directly at _that spot. _

The echidna groaned and pushed his body in shadows direction in need. The hedgehog understood the action and started to move slowly.

The echidnas tight walls were clenching around his member tightly. Shadow groaned deeply, closing his eyes. Knuckles was so _hot_ inside…

He started speeding up, thrusting in and out of his lover, hitting that spot all over.

Knuckles raised his arms and clawed his fingers into shadows fur, grabbing his shoulders for support.

Shadow's breathing went faster, ragged. He quickened his pace, bringing them both closer to their peak with every thrust.

The black hedgehog bent down to his lover and kissed him passionately, while with a last strong movement, he pushed them both over the edge…

Knuckles came hard, white cum spurting out of his member, spasming all over their stomachs; Shadow came deep inside of the echidna, filling his up with his semen. Knuckles eyes closed and his face flushed, salvia running down his chin; he felt so _full_, but it felt good…

They both collapsed onto the bed, their fingers intertwining.

Knuckles pressed himself closer to shadows warm body, being captured by the hedgehogs strong arms.

A shooting star passed them, as the both got lost in their sweet kisses.

And knuckles knew he would never let go of him;

Would never let go of the only one he ever loved.

**So, what do you think? I rewrote it, after I re-read it and realized how HORRIBLE written it was…**

**I didn't change much, but anyways, I hope you like it.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**I love you all~!^^**


End file.
